


The Mighty Fall

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has issues, Fluff, M/M, Possessive!Bucky, Steve is as cute as always, Understanding!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets jealous<br/>And feelings happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Fall

Bucky gets a little protective (jealous most people would say) over Steve sometimes, like any boyfriend should. Bucky has been protective over Steve his whole life, so if they're a couple then obviously he's going to be more protective. It doesn't matter about Steve's extra hundred pounds of muscle from becoming a super soldier, Bucky still looks at him sometimes and sees the scrawny kid from Brooklyn. Bucky was the one that pulled Steve's ass out of fights (and sometimes jumped in for him too), Bucky was the one that took care of him when he was sick, and Bucky was the one that stood up for him when people insulted him.

Tony says that Bucky's jealousy is a bit over the top, but what does he know.

So that's why Bucky gets a little jealous when he sees Steve chatting to an obviously too friendly guy. Steve, as usual, is totally oblivious to the signals that this guy is not so subtly putting out. Even though Bucky knows Steve wouldn't do anything, he doesn't like how Steve's smile is a little bit brighter, his laugh a little louder.

Suddenly Bucky finds himself charging towards the pair because he can't stand it anymore. "Hey, Steve, can I talk to you for in a minute, in private?" he says as cheerfully as he can through gritted teeth.

Steve turns to look at him, surprised by his appearance.

"I'll catch you later," the guy says and heads off down the road.

Bucky pulls Steve into a side alley. "What the fuck was that?" Bucky asks angrily.

"What was what?" Steve laughs.

"That guy, you were flirting with him."

Steve laughs again, but this time out of shock. "No I wasn't."

"You're mine," Bucky grits out, before crashing his lips to Steve's.

Steve kisses back with the same intensity as Bucky and then shoves Bucky off him. "Fuck you Bucky. I was not flirting with him. Leave me alone until you can apologize in a civilised  _human_ manner," he spits, and stalks out of the alley.

Bucky just watches him go.

*

Bucky is lying face down on the living room floor. He feels someone kick him in the side and turns his head to see Clint siiting on the couch.

"What's up bro?"

Bucky groans. "My jealousy has fucked everything up with Steve."

"Took you longer than I thought," Clint grins. "But seriously, you need to sort it out. Soon you'll be saying that he can't have male friends, and then that he can't talk or even look at a guy. Which, you know, would be kind of difficult when we're out fighting super-crime."

Bucky glares at him. "Shut up."

"It's true man. Your jealously thing is getting way out of hand now and soon it'll ruin the best thing that's ever happened to you. Plus, its sad seeing Steve walk around with a lost look on his face, even though he tries to cover it up with his Captain America act," Clint says, and then gets up and leaves Bucky to wallow in his misery alone.

*

Bucky knocks on Steve's open door hesitantly.

"Can I come in?" he asks shyly.

steve looks up and glares at him. "That depends. Are you going to be a total ass again?"

Bucky sighs. "No, I cam to say I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be. I don't like being accused of flirting. Why on earth would I do that when I already have a boyfriend? Not that you were acting like it yesterday mind," Steve huffs.

Bucky walks further into the room and starts fiddling with things in the room, a nervous habit that he's never been able to completely shake. "I know, I'm really sorry. It's just, I get really protective over you when you talk to guys. I guess I'm just used to guys wanting to kick your ass so i can never completely trust their motives. Also, you're really hot, so I can't be convinced that they won't try and take you away from me," Bucky says, noticing that there's stuff in Steve's room from when they were kids, which must have been stuff SHIELD was able to get a hold of.

Steve's face softens. "Bucky, I think guys would think twice before starting a fight with me now," he chuckles. Steve taps the bed and Bucky sits down. "You know I would never cheat on you. I only have eyes for you and I have done so since I hit puberty, probably before, so don't worry about that," Steve smiles, reaching for Bucky's hand.

"I can't help but get jealous though."

"I know, but you've got to not let it get to you. how do you think I feel when the guys are giving you extra attention? It's not just me that's considered hot you know."

"I love you," Bucky says, looking sheepish.

Steve smiles at how awkward Bucky looks. "I know, I love you too, you big idiot."

Bucky brings his face closer to Steve's and kisses him. Not like in the alley, but rather slow and sweet as if they have all the time in the world.

"They guy I was talking to was the guy we helped when he was getting mugged last week, He was just saying thanks again because he saw me."

Bucky groans. "I'm such an idiot."

Steve laughs. "Yeah, you are," he says, and then pulls Bucky in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is the same as one of Fall Out Boy's new songs which you should listen too


End file.
